


A Snowy Getaway

by FleetofShippyShips



Series: Close Quarters [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 15:58:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14835380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FleetofShippyShips/pseuds/FleetofShippyShips
Summary: Luke takes Han out into the wintry wilderness for a holiday.(Not necessary to read the others in the series first, very loosely connected)





	A Snowy Getaway

**Author's Note:**

> I guess it ties into the series by being set some point years after they got their shit together (which I figure happens shortly after or just before Death Star #2 lol), so they're just being all cute and domestic? I dunno, at the same time, it doesn't have to tie into the series at all, but I put it there just in case =)
> 
> I got the dialogue of the first line from a list of prompts on a post on tumblr, but can't remember which one.

“Wake me up again and you’re gonna wish I’d died in my sleep, kid,” Han grumbled, making a futile gesture with his arm as if to ward Luke off.

Luke expertly dodged the swipe, rolling his eyes and tearing the blankets off. The plaintive cry he got in response only made his lips twitch into the beginnings of a smile. The fire they’d lit before retiring was still giving off heat from glowing embers, but the cold from outside was beginning to creep in. Enough that losing the cocooning warmth of blankets would be a shock for anyone. But Han had a way of making everything particularly dramatic.

“I thought you’d moved on from ‘kid’,” Luke said, humour colouring his tone. He was wearing the same thick bedclothes that Han was, but had thrown a robe over them, even though he didn’t feel the cold as much as he used to.

Han cracked one eye open. Only one side of his face was visible, but the scowl was obvious even with more than half of it buried in a pillow.

“You’re ‘kid’ when you act like one. Give me my blanket back before I sic Chewie on you!”

“I can take Chewie,” Luke said with a lazy shrug, throwing the blankets to the other side of the room. “Besides, he’s not here, remember?”

Han lifted his head to watch the blankets soar across the room. “Aren’t there rules or something against using those mystic powers of yours for tormenting good folk who deserve their rest? You already dragged me to this damn cabin in the middle of nowhere, don’t push it.”

Luke snorted softly. “Keep talking like that and I might start calling you ‘old man’.”

Turning sharply, Han sat up and pointed a finger in his direction. “If you know what’s good for you, that will never come out of your mouth again!”

Taking a step back, Luke reached behind himself and unlatched the door. His face broke into a wide grin as the door opened and a gust of frigid air rushed in. Some fresh snow danced past his ankles only to melt the moment it touched the floor. Han yelped and made for the blankets.

“Afraid of a little snow, old man?” Luke said.

Han froze.

Taking another step backwards until he was framed by the doorway, Luke spread his arms a little. “What are you gonna do, ‘ _old man_ ’?”

Han’s features contorted through several expressions of shock and rage, his mouth opening and closing comically enough to have Luke sniggering. After a moment of silence, Han made a low sound and charged at him.

A look of delight crossed Luke’s features before Han tackled him, carrying them both out of the doorway and into the thick layer of snow outside. Han’s fingers scrabbled at Luke’s sides, right over all the spots that made him twitch and jerk. Laughter spilled freely from Luke as he wriggled under the onslaught.

“And I’ll tell Chewie what you said. We’ll see who comes out on top of that scuffle when he picks us back up after this idiotic nature trek of yours!”

With another burst of laughter, Luke pushed at Han with his hands until there was nothing left to push, and Han was hovering above him.

“Aw, c’mon, Han,” he said, his tone full of mirth. “It’s not that bad.”

Above him, Han’s body was frozen in place, his hands still reaching down to torment Luke’s sides. His eyes were comically wide, as they always were when Luke used the force on him. The initial fear of a force he couldn’t see or fully comprehend was clear in his expression, before he inevitably relaxed because it was _Luke_ doing it.

“What have I told you about using that mystic crap on me?”

Luke rolled his eyes. “Only when you’re falling asleep and too lazy to get up and go to bed yourself.”

Han pointed sharply at him. “That stays between us!”

“Of course,” Luke said easily, shifting his arms out and letting Han sink lower.

“Hurry up,” Han muttered, his hands gripping the fabric at Luke’s shoulders as soon as he was in reach. “I’m freezing my ass off!”

Luke let Han come down to rest on him. Han immediately reached past Luke’s head and scooped up a handful of snow.

“Do not shove that down my pants!” Luke said sharply.

Han looked at him with wide eyes. “Cut that mind reading crap out! Spoilsport!”

“And you call me a kid,” Luke laughed, rolling them and then standing up. The back of his robe had become sodden with the melting snow, and Han scowled at him as he quickly got to his feet.

“You dragged me out of bed to roll in the snow,” Han muttered, reaching out and ruffling Luke’s hair to dislodge some snow. “You’re the only kid here. Shouldn’t you be traumatized or something? You nearly died in the snow!”

Luke shrugged and looked out over the snow-covered landscape. They were halfway up a mountain, and a vast distance of white was laid out before them, dotted with the harsh lines of naked trees and soft curves of distant hills.

“I learned a lot of things out in that blizzard,” he said quietly. There was a heavy depth to his tone, and his eyes had become distant, like he was looking past the landscape.

Han shivered and stepped closer. “Yeah, well, how about we reminisce somewhere a little warmer? I haven’t got any of that mystic mumbo jumbo making me feel the cold any less!”

Luke shook his head and gave Han a wry smile. Han just laughed and threw an arm around his shoulder, turning them and pulling Luke towards the door of the cabin.

“Yeah, I know. The force is everything, is _in_ everything. Even me. Blah, blah, blah. You’re getting predictable in your old age, Luke.”

Once the door was firmly shut and latched behind them, Han went and busied himself with the fireplace.

“Get out of those wet clothes before you get hypothermia again,” he said roughly. “There aren’t any tauntauns around.”

“You’re the one who tackled me into the snow,” Luke laughed, stripping quickly and fetching dry clothes.

“You deserved that!” Han said, before cursing loudly and throwing the log he was holding onto the fire.

“That’s the force reminding you that you shouldn’t lie so much,” Luke said, grinning as he watched Han pick a splinter out of his finger.

“That’s got nothing to do with the force,” Han scoffed. “That’s a reminder that we’d be better off somewhere with power. With centralised heating. Better yet, in space, not on another frozen rock.”

Luke crawled back into the bed and sighed. “Admit it, you like getting away from everyone like this. We can say our communicators had too much interference to work. No reporters. No crowds. No Leia dragging us into politics.”

With the fire crackling away again, Han crossed the room and clambered into the bed with him. “I’m not admitting to anything,” he said in a surly tone. “Not while you still tell your damn sister more than she needs to know.”

Luke snickered. “She’s better at keeping your ego in check than I am.”

“That’s Chewie’s job,” Han muttered, almost too quietly to be heard. “Don’t need any princesses sticking their noses in. Or farmboys for that matter.”

Luke nestled against his side, and then slid his hands under Han’s shirt. He shook with laughter as Han yelped and tried to wriggle away from his cold hands.

“I haven’t been a farmboy in a long time, Han,” Luke said, resting his head on Han’s shoulder when he finally stopped wriggling.

“You’ll always be a farmboy,” Han said. “With no damn manners.”

Luke snorted softly, but didn’t move his cold hands or reply. Han didn’t make him either, as they lay there listening to the crackle of the fire, and the whistling of the wind outside.

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo, I dunno, I haven't been able to write in over a month and then this happened?


End file.
